Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *''BIONICLE: Universe'' #Last shot at this, but I think that my article covering my early-2012 film, BIONICLE: Universe, is well-written and deserves to be presented on the main page. First, the plot has been shortened down as much as possible for everyone to get a good feel of the movie. Second the production states most of the events that happened during the film's creation. Lastly, the list of characters features every BIONICLE in the film with a small description. [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 00:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 16:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *Zeverek #I quite like this page, it is very well written #Agreed. 13:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 13:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) #I've had the honor of being able to contribute a character to this marvellous species, I think everyone else should be able to learn about how savage and fierce the Zeverek are. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] *Krika (BIONICLE: Ignition Universe) #Don't wanna toot my own horn or anything but I think my Krika (BIONICLE: Ignition Universe) page is pretty good. -User: Kanohi Essex #---Deus Vult! 02:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Featured Image *Hahli Redraw #A redraw I did of Matoran Hahli, based on her form in MoL. ---Deus Vult! 23:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *Muffin #One of my fav pics of mine --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story *Battle for Leadership #Trying one last time with this one. Anyway, probably one of the best stories I wrote, especially chapter 16. // (24/03/2012) #-Give it a shot! Featured Creation *Xaldius #My latest, and one of my greatest MOCs. Credit goes to YouTuber "RenegadeN1ghtmare" for the character. ---Deus Vult! 22:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Featured Trivia Featured Quote * #One of my better quotes, I would say. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Featured User *User:Ids5621 #I'm surprised he has not been a featured user yet. He deserves credit for the work he's done. // #Reaper of Souls' 20:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) #Jodol 15:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *User:ToaAtraks #Actually, Ids has been featured. And personally, I think Atraks has done a lot for the Wiki, even with only 600 edits (check out some of his articles if you don't believe me!). He's a great MOCist, and is also a decent page-maker. I think he deserves it. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) #I second that. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 23:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) #For the last time, Ids has already been featured. Get over it, Jodol. Enough. Baterra1202 #I have to agree with Echo on this one. 'J97Auditore' 17:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) #Sorry, but I'm going to agree with Echo 1. [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 00:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) #Not an easy choice, but in the end, it really boils down to the fact that Atraks has not yet been featured. He has gone out of his way to help the wiki, and completely deserves this (not that IDS doesn't, its just my opinion is per Echo) [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?]] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'''That's unpossible!]] 05:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) #I have nothing against Ids, it's just he's been semi-inactive for a LONG time. Atraks is relatively new. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 11:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #I'm pretty sure ids was the first featured user after we reset it... anywaays, Atraks does deserve this. :D -- 14:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments Actually not since the system redo, where the slate was wiped clean. he is now legible. I for one think he needs to be recognised for his work, so newer users will know. Jodol 15:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, Baterra, Pepsi, and Echo, he hasn't since the system was redone. And with that, everyone who was featured before it doesn't count as featured anymore. (Hence why SubAqua, Jareroden97, and a few others have been featured on both systems). Okay? Confusion cleared? Good. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well said points. However, it is fair to let users who have ''never been featured to have a chance. Besides, they all still have the yellow olmaks on their user pages, signifying that they've already been featured. In the end, it'll just boil down to whoever gets the most votes. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 01:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I too, was aware the system had been reset, but like Echo says, it doesn't change te fact he has been featured, where as Atraks has never been. Like Echo and TDG, I think it fair to let someone who has not been featured get it first. I have nothing against IDS, I'm not trying to a jerk, I'm just trying to be fair. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 01:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It has been over a month, I think were should make a choice now. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Atraks has won with a 2:1 vote ratio. The main page just updates like an arthritic turtle. ---Deus Vult! 03:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's time to update the main page. This is taking a bit too long. It has gone over a month in most categories so why not?! Good point. We've been more than a little bit lazy. Time to start the updating process. -- ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I might have a solution to the main page update problem. ---Deus Vult! 13:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC)